Leth Nurae Adventuring Quests
These quests take place in Leth Nurae. The journal level of the quest is shown in parentheses after the quest name. High Elves Starting Area ** Some of the information for these quests progression was researched on waybackmachine archives of wikispheres.com and vgmmodb.com** High Elves begin their adventuring careers at the Heart Tree in the hills outside of Leth Nurae. This lists the initial quests that you find there and in and around Leth Nurae. Quests that form a sequence appear in the same table; otherwise, quests further down the page tend to be for higher level characters. 1 Heart Tree 2 Len Varial 3 Camp Ailinar 4 The Sister's Veil 4.1 Fallen Library 5 Leth Nurae 5.1 Approaching Leth Nurae 5.2 In the City 6 = The Arcanium Heart Tree You first arrive at the Heart Tree in the hills of Leth Nurae Priestess Aludan * The Discord of Kaon (kill Kaon Wretches (1**)) * Ethereal Study (kill Kaon Wretches (1**)) * Ritual Embrace (speak to Ritualist Radwian) Len Varial Len Varial is a garrison near the Heart Tree. Ritualist Radwian * Further Training(Leth Nurae) (speak to your local trainer) * The Kaon Have Come (kill Kaon Fae (2**)) * Scintillating Spheres (kill Kaon Scintilla (2**)) * A Barred Passage (kill Sylphic Kaons and Kaon Pixies (3**)) * Endless Clatter (kill Klacking Scuttlers (3**)) * The Twisting Within (speak with Ranger Shyath in Camp Aelinar) Priest Talic * Sage Relics (find Ancient Bones in the nearby ruins) * Resting Place of the Sages (return the bones to their resting place) * Bones and Dust (speak with Bladesinger Soalas in Camp Aelinar) Alchemist Zinzar * Dinner Bell (kill River Hoppers (2**)) Acolyte Asanya * Runes of Power (kill Kaon Scintilla and Kaon Fae (2**)) * The Twisting Without (kill Sylphic Kaons and Kaon Pixies (3**)) Camp Ailinar Camp Ailinar is just past the Isle of Sages. Ranger Shyath * Ursagor Minor (kill Young Ursagors (4**)) * Ursagor Major (kill Ursagors (4-5**)) * Malatuar the Cannibal (kill Malatuar (5**)) * Gray Rot (kill Gray Wolves (4**)) * Cry of the Wolves (kill Timber Wolves (5**)) * Into the Den(Camp Aelinar) (fetch a timber wolf cub (5** defenders)) * Quickfinger (speak with Coris Quickfinger at The Sister's Veil) Bladesinger Soalas * Making Beautiful Music (kill Young Ursagors (4**)) * The Sweet Sound of Harmony (play the flute at Aelon Lohr and speak with the spirit) * Spiritual Weapons (kill Aelon Lohr Defenders and Spellslayers (5**)) * Fur of Chaos (kill Gray Wolves (4**) and Timber Wolves (5**)) * Rod of Harmony (draw chaos from Chaos Afflicted Kits) * Stolen Treasures (speak to the Seraphic Sister in The Sister's Veil) Wisp Collector Xiolen * Wisp Collecting (collect wisps from mushroom rings) * The Dance of Lights (take wisp lantern to Bladesinger Soalas) Spirit of Anthalas * Shard of Anthalas (fetch the orb shard) * Dust of the Ancient (take shard powder to Bladesinger Soalas) The Sister's Veil The Sister's Veil is a camp north of Camp Ailinar Coris Quickfinger * The Magic of Chaos (kill Spellslinger Kaons (6**) and Kaon Hexers (7**), Menders(6**) and Revivers(7**)) * Blood Suckers (kill Winged Drinkers (7**)) * Kaon Serum (kill Spellslinger Kaons (6**) and Kaon Hexers (7**), Menders(6**) and Revivers (7**)) * Heart of Iron (kill a Decayed Treant (7**)) * A Battle Rages (speak with Ritualist Fayalas near Leth Nurae) Loremaster Adilaar * Knowledge of the Planes (fetch a book from the Fallen Academy (7** defenders)) * A Message For Fayalas (speak with Ritualist Fayalas) Dragoon Malarose * Forest of Decay (kill Decayed Treants (7**)) * The Shattering (kill Fellsparks (4**) and Fellshocks (7**)) * Vampiric Wings (kill Winged Drinkers (7**)) Fallen Library Projection of Teclisen * The Kaon Rift (kill Derendar the Wretched (8***) (group)) Projection of Tylindail * Seed of Corruption (kill Servitors of Kaon (7**)) Leth Nurae Approaching Leth Nurae Ritualist Fayalas * Essence of Magic (kill Kaon Baleflares (8-9**)) * Arcane Supplies (take reagent to Arcanist Shae) Arcanist Shae * Essence of Magic (talk to Scribe Fhae) * Warding the Kaon (talk to fairies by waterfall) * Royal Assistance Ileyria * Kaon Warding part 2 (kill Kaon Fairies (9**)) * Kaon Warding part 3 (kill Kaon Harbingers (9**)) * Kaon Warding part 4 (speak the ward spell) Scribe Fhae * Royal Parchment (kill Frostbark Evokers and Ironbark Destroyers (9**)) * Bear Populate (kill Viscious Ursagors (9**)) * Royal Delivery (pick up and deliver supplies to the Arbitor of Ilyia in Leth Nurae) In the City Arbiter of Ilyia (one of many around the city) * Layowen (quest) (speak with Layowen) * Royal Servitude (compile the queen's nightly report) * Royal Servitude part 2 (remind treants of their duty) * Royal Servitude part 3 (harvest magical essences) * Royal Servitude part 4 (pledge fielty to Queen Ilyia Florendyl) The Arcanium Layowen * Into the Arcanum (kill Arcanium Protectors (9**) and Destroyers (10**)) * Kaon Manipulation (speak with a Kaon Mediator (10**)) * Kaon Invaders (kill Blighted Koan Invaders and Koan Invaders ( ? )) Projection of Teclisen Ancient Knowledge (recover books from the Arcanium) Eye of the Instigator (kill Zaylus the Instigator (10**)) Category:Adventuring Quests Starting in Leth Nurae Category:Adventuring Quests Ending in Leth Nurae